Portable terminals such as smart phones and a tablet Personal Computers (PCs) provide various useful functions to users through a variety of applications. Accordingly, the portable terminal has transformed into a device which provides not only a voice call function, but a device that provides various additional functions using various types of information. Particularly, the portable terminal may provide a panoramic function when photographing an image. The panoramic function refers to a function that generates an image including scenery within an angle range among all scenery.
A first method to provide the panoramic function combines a plurality of image data generated while a camera of the portable terminal moves in one direction. That is, the first method corresponds to a technology that can determine a correlation between currently photographed image data and previously photographed image data while moving the camera in one direction and generate large size image data while accurately aligning boundary lines of the image data.
A second method induces the user to photograph and thus generate large size image data regardless of a photographing sequence of the image data (KR Patent No. 0869952, a method and an apparatus for panoramic photography). The second method designates first photographed image data as a reference image, and photographs and combines image data in diagonal, left, right, up, and down directions based on the reference image regardless of a photographing sequence.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved method and an apparatus for generating image data which combine a plurality of image data into combined image data based on coordinates.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.